growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Items/Components
Components Items that does not do anything by themselves. #: 80's Tape Deck A: AI Brain • Ancient Bracket • Ancient Hinge • Ancient Lens • Ancient Pin • Ancient Plant Seed • Axe Fragment B: Bacon • Baking Chocolate • Beef • Blade Fragment • Bland Mush • Boss Goo • Bridle Design • Buckazoid • Buckle Design • Burnt Leather C: Caduceus • Celestial Blade • Chemical B • Chemical G • Chemical P • Chemical R • Chemical Y • Chicken Meat • Cobra Statuette • Corn Meal • Cosmic Bridle • CRISPR Technology • Cryptic Scroll • Crystal Smithing Tools • Cyborg Diplomat D: D Battery • Dary • Deep Iron Ore • Dino DNA Strand A-273 • Dino DNA Strand C-904 • Dino DNA Strand G-137 • Dino DNA Strand T-658 • Doodad • Doohickey • Dough • Dumb Builder • Dumb Checkmark • Dumb Cook • Dumb Farmer • Dumb Fisher • Dumb Friend • Dumb Leader • Dumb Question 1 • Dumb Question 2 • Dumb Question 3 • Dumb Star Captain • Dumb Surgeon E: Earth Essence • Element - Earth • Element - Fire • Element - Water • Element - Wind • Empty Surgery Tray • Enchanted Wolf Ticket • Exceedingly Cryptic Scroll • Extractium Ore F: Fire Essence • Fish Chunk • Fish Flakes • Fish Medicine • Fish Reviver • Flaming Feathers • Flaming Horse Chunk • Flour G: Galactibolt • Genetic Resequencer • Gift of the Unicorn • Gigablaster • Gingerbread Dough • Golden Caduceus • Golden Heart Crystal • Golden Ticket • Grip Tape • Ground Beef • Growtoken • Growton Torpedo • Guild Key H: Haunted Chemical • HyperShields I: Icy Axe Blade • Icy Heart Of Winter • Iron Buckle K: Kerjigger L: Legen • Legendary Orb • Lettuce • Limb Connector M: Mac n' Cheese Star • Mega Buckazoid • Mega Growtoken • Mutated Seed Core • Mysterious Chemical • Magic Ore N: Needlessly Cryptic Scroll P: Pepper • Pile of Zombie Brains • Pineapple Engine Part • Pineapple Plating • Pineapple Wheel • Plant DNA Strand X-277 • Plant DNA Strand Y-985 • Plethora Of Mac n' Cheese Stars Q: Quadriscanner R: Radioactive Chemical • Raptor DNA Strand Alpha • Raptor DNA Strand Omega • Really Cryptic Scroll S: Salsa • Salt • Shifting Scroll • Soul Stone • Space Meds • Spare Body • Star Iron • Star Supplies • Star Tool Background • Steampunk Gearbox • Steel Axe Handle • Steel Spike • Stellar Documents • Sugar • Summer Token • Surgical Anesthetic • Surgical Antibiotics • Surgical Antiseptic • Surgical Clamp • Surgical Defibrillator • Surgical Gloves • Surgical Lab Kit • Surgical Pins • Surgical Scalpel • Surgical Splint • Surgical Sponge • Surgical Stitches • Surgical Transfusion • Surgical Ultrasound • Sword Blade • Sword Pommel • Synthetic Chemical • Surgical Love Mallet T: Tactical Drone • Teleporter Charge • Thingamabob • Thingamajig • Tourney Token • Transmog Crystal U: Ubisoft • Unearthly Chemical W: Warrior's Shield • Water Essence • Whatchamacallit • Wind Essence • Wolf Ticket • World Key Z: Zombie Brain Category:Components